


30 SECOND CAPSLOCK PACIFIC RIM AU

by captain_starcat



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Obscure Crossover, exactly what the title suggests, seriously am i the only one who's written this, yes the CAPSLOCK was necessary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_starcat/pseuds/captain_starcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OR: IN WHICH ILLYA KURYAKIN & NAPOLEON SOLO ARE DRIFT COMPATIBLE</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 SECOND CAPSLOCK PACIFIC RIM AU

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU ARE UNFAMILIAR WITH PACIFIC RIM: the world is threatened by giant city-smashing monsters from the sea (kaiju); humanity counters by building giant robots (jaegers) to punch them in the face, and other places as well. Jaegers are piloted by two people on a mindlink, people who can link ("drift") are drift compatible, and apparently one way this is tested is by having your trainees have staff fights?? and then you see which pairs seem to be on each others wavelength, so to speak. AND THEN THEY GO FIGHT KAIJU.
> 
> IF YOU ARE UNFAMILIAR WITH THE MAN FROM U.N.C.L.E: go find it. the tv show. from the 60's. torrent it, or get it on dvd. or just go watch Pacific Rim again, that's okay too.

NAPOLEON SOLO HAS BRILLIANT SCORES IN ALL THE JAEGER PILOT SIMULATIONS AND WAS TOP OF HIS CLASS OF RECRUITS BUT DESPITE BEING A SOCIAL CREATURE AND ABLE TO DRIFT WITH VARIOUS OTHERS, HE HAS BEEN HAVING TROUBLE WITH TEAMWORK [WAVERLY'S OPINION] AND FINDING A DRIFT PARTNER WHO ISN'T USELESS [NAPOLEON'S OPINION]

ILLYA KURYAKIN HAS ALL THE HIGH SCORES IN THE PILOT SIMULATIONS NOT HELD BY NAPOLEON SOLO AND WAS LIKEWISE TOP OF HIS CLASS BUT WAS HAVING TROUBLE FINDING PARTNERS TO DRIFT WITH MOSTLY BECAUSE HE KEPT LEAVING THEM AS SMEARS ON THE SPARRING MATS WHICH DOES NOT EXACTLY SCREAM "COMPATIBLE"; CURRENTLY WORKING IN R&D STUDYING THE BREACH

WAVERLY GETS TIRED OF HIS TWO BEST PROTO-PILOTS NOT OUT PUNCHIN' KAIJU, SO HE GIVES THEM STICKS AND PLOPS THEM ON THE NEAREST SPARRING MAT --

THE ENSUING BOUT QUICKLY GATHERS A MASSIVE CROWD OF PRETTY MUCH THE ENTIRE SHATTERDOME, WHICH SOMEHOW ACCIDENTALLY TURNS INTO A PARTY; EVERYONE'S BETTING ON WHO'LL GET NEXT POINT AND SOMEONE BREAKS OUT THE BOOZE AND WAVERLY'S GLOWING A SMUG GOLDEN GLOW OF SATISFACTION, AND THE TECHS ARE FALLING OVER THEMSELVES TO SCHEDULE SOME ACTUAL DRIFTING ASAP BECAUSE THE DOME NEEDS ALL THE FIGHTING PAIRS IT CAN GET AND THESE TWO ARE MINOR CELEBRITIES AND LOCAL BADASSES AND LOOK THEY'RE ALREADY MOVING IN SYNC DESPITE OFFICIALLY MEETING 20 MINUTES AGO OMG, AND NOBODY'S CALLING TIME ON THE MATCH BUT NEITHER ILLYA NOR NAPOLEON HAVE NOTICED, CAUGHT UP IN THE FIGHT AND EACH OTHER, AND WHEN THEY FINALLY SURFACE FROM THEIR DANCE, IT'S TO THE CHEERS OF THE CROWD AND THE THROB OF THE PARTY AND WAVERLY TELLS THEM TO TAKE THE REST OF THE DAY, REPORT TO CONTROL AT 0700 FOR INITIAL DRIFT TESTS, CONGRATULATIONS GENTLEMEN, YOU ARE NOW PARTNERS.

 

{{THEIR JAEGER IS -CHIEF ENFORCEMENT-; BASED OUT OF THE LOS ANGELES SHATTERDOME, THEY SUCCESSFULLY STOP OVER A HUNDRED KAIJU INCURSIONS AROUND THE ENTIRE PACIFIC BASIN. FUTURE HISTORIANS OF THE BREACH PERIOD AGREE THEY WERE THE MOST SUCCESSFUL JAEGER PILOT PAIR OF THEIR ERA, AND CITE THEIR EFFORTS AS CONTRIBUTORY TO THE PERIOD OF RELATIVE GROWTH AND STABILITY DURING THE DECADES THEY WERE ACTIVE}}

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't find this crossover anywhere and obviously it needs to exist in a more thorough sense because you want drift compatible? LET ME SHOW YOU DRIFT COMPATIBLE-- those two are so beautifully in sync most of the time and obviously it would be a delight to have them joint-pilot a giant robot built for punching giant alien monsters from a dimensional portal at the bottom of the ocean~~~
> 
> (aka if someone wants to do the real version of this crossover, please, i beg of you, dooo iiiittt)


End file.
